The Silence, part 4
by Diva
Summary: Click. Read. Review. (i'm not good at writting summaries)


So Weird does NOT blong to me(characters, songs, ect.). It belongs to disney. Only this idea belongs to me.  
~Enioy~  
  
The Silence Part 4  
  
  
Annie was torn from the dream-type thing or what ever it was, by Jack calling her name and shaking her. "Huh? What? What h-happened?" Annie said. Jack looked into her eyes. She looked back into his. Jack's eyes were full of worry, fear, and relief. "I don't know." Jack replied, answering her question, " It was like that one time you were under a 'vodoo' spell. Only a little more..." he trailed off, searching for the word. "Intense." he concluded. "Are you okay?" Fi asked, looking startled. Annie nodded. "Are you sure?" Carey asked. "Yeah." Annie said. She stood up. Jack also stood, still holding Annie around her waist. "Let's go back to the house." Fi said. Her and Carey walked ahead. Annie and Jack followed, holding hands. Suddenly Jack stopped. "Jack?" Annie said. He didn't repile. Instead he turned Annie so she was facing him, and kissed her hard, but gentle. After the kiss ended, Annie could barely speak. "Jack."she said slowly. She was just about to ask his 'what was that for' when he put his finger to her lips. Silencing her. Then took it away and kissed her again. They broke apart a minute later. Annie smiled at him and grabbed his hand again and they continued on walking back to the house. Once in the house they headed toward the living room. *Where's Fi and Carey?* Annie woundered. She looked at Jack. By the look on his face he was thinking that same question. "Hey, Jack." Annie said trailing off and heading upstairs. Annie headed up the stairs, with Jack right behind her. They went to Fi's room and opened the door, to find Carey and Fi kissing. Annie felt her jaw drop. *That was unexpected* Annie thought with a smile even though this was so much as a shock for her. She knew they cared for each other and it was only a matter of time before something like that happened. Jack cleared his throat. Fi and Carey broke apart. Fi looked down and blushed.  
  
**********************************************  
Fi and Carey had walked ahead of Annie and Jack. Once they got back to the house, Carey grabbed her hand and they walked up to her room. When they got into the Fi sat on her bed. Carey chose to sit in a chair. Fi noticed that Carey looked nervous. "Carey?" Fi said, "What's wrong?" He seemed to have been shaken out of his thoughts. "Oh, what?" Carey said, "Nothing." "Um, Fi." Carey said. "I have to tell you something." Fi had this feeling that it was good. "Yeah." Fi repiled. He sighed. "Ummm." he started,but then trailed. "Spill it out, boy!" Fi said. "I have feelings for you." he said, cutting over Fi saying: 'boy'. *Am I dreaming!* Fi thought, thinking that it wasn't true and that she was having a dream, a very good dream at that. When she reolized she wasn't dreaming she practicly jumped in a happy dance.*YESSSSSSS!!!!* she thought, happily. She looked at Carey. He was waiting for an answer. "I um...um.. have had feelings for you for a while too, Carey." Fi said, looking him in the eye. Carey smile, looking happy and greatful. Then he moved next to her. And then the next thing Fi new, Carey was kissing her. She kissed him back , feeling very happy. Then a minute later she heard someone clear their throat. She prayed that it wasn't her mother. Fi broke apart from Carey, and looked at the door where Jack and Annie were standing. She felt relief that it wasn't her mom, but then began to feel embarassed. *How long have they been standing there?* she woundered. She looked at Annie, who smiled at her, like this was no shock for her. But when she looked at Jack, she wounder what he was thinking.   
  
***********************************************  
Annie looked at Jack. He had no preticular expression on his face. He looked like he was going to make a comment, but Annie put her hand over his mouth, preventing him to speak. He gave her a look. She grabbed his hand with her other hand, and pulled him away from Fi's room and shut the door behind her. Annie dragged Jack to her room. "Why did you do that?" Jack demanded, once Annie had removed her hand. "Cuz." Annie said with a smile, "Let them be happy, too." Annie could tell Jack didn't have a comment for that, so she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. He kissed her back. Annie didn't know why but she felt like she was a goddess or something when she was in Jack's arms, like they would always be together, like soulmates. *That's what it said in the thing on The Silence, the person would have a connection with their special someone.* Annie thought,*I wounder if Jack can feel it.* When they broke apart, she looked into his eyes, people say that eyes are the window to someone's soul, she could see the love in his eyes. "What are you thinking?" he asked. "When we were kissing did you feel something like a special connection or something?" she asked. Jack looked deeper into her eyes, before answering. "Yes." he answered, "It felt like I was special, or something and like I could feel your soul and all your love for me in it." Annie went to tell him that, that was exactly what she felt, but Jack put his finger to her lips. " And it felt like I'd die with out you here with me, you're my everything." he continued. Then her removed his finger away from her lips and kissed her gently. She kissed him back. After a minute they broke apart. "Wanna go watch TV or a movie?" he asked her. Annie nodded and grabbed his hand. They walked downstairs and sat on the couch. Jack flipped through the channels. Titanic was on. So they began watching it. Jack layed down and Annie layed down next to him, laying her head on his chest. Annie fell asleep after about an hour an half. Annie began dreaming again. This time she was walking in an abandon club. It was dark, for the most part, beside a few low lights. Annie hated this. She never got to know what happens at the end of the dream. *Maybe, that's a good thing.* she thought. Annie heard footsteps, comming toward her. Annie whimpered in fear, not knowing what was comming for her. She stopped when she saw it was Jack, Fi, Carey, Molly, Ned and Irene. "Guys." Annie said, in relief, "What's going on here?" No body answered her, they just stared at her with blank expressions that gave Annie the chills. "Jack?" Annie whimpered. She still got no answered. Annie began to back up. All of a sudden they stopped. Annie felt even more confused. They began falling to the ground one by one. Annie walked slowly up to Jack, and knelt beside him. She grabbed his wrist and implusivly looked for a pluse. There wasn't one. "JACK!!!" she cried, shaking him, even though she knew that it wouldn't help. Then her friends' bodies disappeared, and she was alone. Alone in the dark, she began to cry. She had this feeling that this was all a warning about the silence.*Is the silence really this deadly?* she woundered. She heard footsteps again. Annie stood up and began walking in the oppisite direction. She felt a pair of hands wrapping around her neck. Annie was lifted off the ground by the person or creature. Black spots began dancing in front of her eyes. Annie hoped *Jack wake me up, wake me up, wake me up!!!* she thought, even though she knew Jack wouldn't hear her. The black spots were getting closer and closer together.  
  
To Be Continued............................................................................... 


End file.
